Murder at the opera house
by Animerocks023456789
Summary: Zexion has solved many crimes in the past. His friends, Xigbar and Demyx decides that he needs to take a break, so they drag him off to the theatre to 'chill out' and see a show, but when the main female character was suddenly killed on stage, the supposed 'rest' turned back to work again... My second fanfiction :P. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for one use of language and murders.
1. Prologue

**My second fanfiction :). Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. All the rights belong to Square Enix. **

**The inspiration for this fanfiction is based on the first episode of Kindaichi Case files: The opera house murders, I'm just changing the characters with Organisation XIII characters**** and twisting the lines a bit**** :P****.**

Prologue

'Like a thin wire, whispering, waving in the wind.'

'It's simple. It's like a puzzle. All the pieces fit together.'

'The murder of both leading roles…this is getting interesting.'

'No…something doesn't seem right; something that is not making sense.'

'So much time, weaving their plan. This murderer's crafty to think _this_ up.'

'Be quiet. I need to think.'

'He's a top class detective, despite his looks. Give him the time he needs.'

'The murderer…is definitely someone in this group.'

'There's no-one usually there. The candles have never been blown out before, then why…?'

'Get in here. You're safer this way.'

'Why spend this much time- oh. I get it now.'

'You just have to be sitting right here for it to take place.'

'I have it figured out now. The murderer…is YOU!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. All the rights belong to Square Enix. **

**The inspiration for this fanfiction is based on the first episode of Kindaichi Case files: The opera house murders, I'm just changing the characters with Organisation XIII characters :P. Hope it's ok :).**

* * *

"Come _on_, Demyx," Xigbar sighed as he turned around, waiting for the younger Nobody to catch up. "You're so slow."

"Why don't you slow down? My legs are getting tired." Demyx complained, stopping next to Xigbar.

Xigbar rolled his eye (the other one was under the eye patch).

"We promised Luxord we would be there by quarter-past-three, and if we're any slower we would be late, so hurry the hell up!" He says, grabbing Demyx and dragging him along.

Zexion followed behind, going at his own pace.

"Xigbar, where are we going exactly?" he asked.

He had been disturbed from his work in the library by his two friends jumping about saying that they had to go otherwise they were going to be 'late' for something and reluctantly, Zexion had to follow along with them. He had preferred not to, but he had no choice this time.

"The theatre," the elder Nobody put bluntly, giving Zexion a small smirk. "I booked us tickets to see the show and meet the actors."

Zexion groaned.

"Xigbar, I have no time to go and watch some performance going on at the theatre. I'm not interested, you know that," He sighs. "Especially if it's that musical/opera thing."

To be honest, leaving home was the last thing he wanted to do as he despised going out. Too much effort, and he wasn't a fan of musicals. He knew what the show was because he had read the leaflet back home on the theatre.

"Hey," Xigbar stopped and turned to give Zexion a look. "You work way too hard, Zexion. You just need to chill. I know all your , 'crime solving gear' thing keeps working, but you really need to give it a rest. Me and Demyx planned this just to give you a break. Just appreciate it."

"Yeah, Zexion. Just this once, ok?" Demyx put in, shaking Xigbar's grip off and wrapping an arm around Zexion.

"…Fine." The slate haired Nobody sighed. He knew when he was beaten.

They kept walking for a while until they reached a tall, old fashioned theatre house. Xigbar banged on the door and just as quickly, it was flung open and a man with short blonde hair stood there.

"Ah, Xigbar. I was expecting you sooner. Come on in." he spoke, stepping aside and letting the three males in.

"I'm sorry, Luxord. We were…" he glared at Demyx. "…A bit delayed."

"No worries, no worries," the blonde haired man shook his head, and then he glanced at Demyx and Zexion. "These are your friends, yes?"

"Yes, this is Demyx and Zexion," Xigbar introduced. "Guys, this is the show's director, Luxord. He's kindly showing us around today."

"Hi!" Demyx beamed, and Zexion nodded his greetings.

"Good to meet you too," Luxord bowed his head. "Everyone is through this way."

With that, he lead Xigbar, Zexion and Demyx down the hall, up the flights of stairs, past the stage and into the green room, where six people were sat. Two females and four males. They stood up when Luxord entered the room.

"Everyone, we have some guests with us today," Luxord clapped his hands. "These are Xigbar, Zexion and Demyx. They will be staying behind to watch the final show with us."

The six people in the room smiled and nodded, then sat back down again, three of them reading through what looked like a script and the other three lingered around.

Luxord then introduced the three Nobodies to the cast.

"Right, everyone, this is Larxene. She's our leading role in this performance," he says, gesturing towards a tall, blonde haired female who had two locks of hair sticking outwards like antennae. "And this is Naminè, our second lead role."

The two females looked up. Larxene scoffed when she saw them and continued what she was doing, but Naminè smiled at them. She was also blonde, but was wearing a short white dress and was half Larxene's size in height.

"Nice to meet you." She spoke quietly.

Xigbar and Demyx ignored her and moved on with Luxord, but Zexion heard and nodded to show that he was aware that she was there before joining them.

"Our set designer, Marluxia, and the assistant director, Saïx," Luxord continued, pointing at the pink haired man in the corner and the blue 'X' scar faced man before nodding at the other two in sat on the sofa. "And those are our props men, the people who make sure the props and stage settings are safe and secure, Lexaeus and Vexen."

There was silence for a bit before Demyx let out a scream.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone spun around to stare at Demyx, when they saw a figure looming over him. The figure wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, snow white gloves and a raven top hat so not one bit of flesh was seen, and their face was covered by a pure white theatre mask.

"What the…?" Xigbar started to say, but Luxord just smirked.

"What did I say about sneaking up on people like that, Axel?" he shook his head, sighing.

The figure stopped, and removed the hat and mask to reveal a man with red hair spiked back like flames, emerald green eyes and two reverse tear shaped tattoos underneath each eye.

"Whoops, sorry for scaring you like that, little boy," he grinned at Demyx. "My name is Axel, the main actor. Got it memorized?"

"…"

Quiet fell again as no-one said a word, until Larxene gave a yelp.

"Hey! Watch it, clumsy bastard!"

Larxene had jumped up when Naminè had accidentally knocked the table and a glass of red grape juice fell on Larxene's costume.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Larxene! I swear, it was an accident!" Naminè apologized, tears starting to form in her eyes as she faffed around, looking around for something to clear up the mess.

"Forget it. I don't want anymore 'help' from a clumsy Nobody like you. I'm surprised how you even managed to get into this show being like you." Larxene sneered, giving the poor girl a death glare before storming out the room.

Naminè just stood there, small tears running down her face as she viciously tried to wipe them away. Zexion sighed, and handed her a tissue to dry hers eyes.

"Here. Don't worry about her, she's not worth it. Concentrate on what you have to do, ok? It wasn't your fault." he consoled her briefly, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Naminè nodded, and then she left the room as well.

"Oh? Is that _favoritism_ I see there, Zexion?" Xigbar teased his friend when he re-joined them.

"What? No! Of course not!" Zexion snapped back at him. "She was crying, for Pete's sake. I had to do something."

"Who's Pete?" Demyx stupidly asked.

"It's an expression." Zexion explained, only just remembering Demyx was there.

"Hey, have you heard the rumor around here?" Axel spoke up, determined not to be forgotten.

"Rumor?" Xigbar, Demyx and Zexion quizzed at the same time.

Axel smirked.

"Look, I'll show you," he says, then he lead the three to the window, where a large, abandoned tower was located a few meters away outside and candle-light could be seen from the windows there. "See that tower there? It was said that the original actor who takes the role I'm playing now: The phantom, was badly burnt in a fire due to an accident saving his girlfriend and he always wears a mask now to cover his face. Because of it, he now seeks revenge on anyone who enters the theatre and steal his original spotlight, forever roaming there, waiting."

Demyx shuddered.

"That's creepy!" he dove behind Xigbar, pulling his coat, only to be shoved off.

"Get off!"

Zexion stood in his usual position, his chin resting on his hand.

"Do you really believe in rumors? It's not like it's actually real or proved to be real." He pointed out, staring at the gloomy tower.

"Ah…but if you say it's a rumor, then what's that?" Vexen joined the conversation, and then he pointed to windows of the tower.

Slowly and carefully, they saw each of the candles flicker and the windows turned dark, the once light drained from them, as if someone was walking down the stairs and putting them out.

"There's usually no-one there when checked. The candles are never put out at night, so why…?"

Zexion still stood there, thinking. That was true, but what proof is there?

"Ok everyone, to the stage. Let's run through one more rehearsal before the main show tonight," Luxord called to everyone, getting their attention again, then he turned to Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar. "I'd be honored if you three will stay and watch. We could do with an audience."

The three Nobodies agreed. That'll be fun.

"I'll go and get Larxene and Naminè." Axel offered, slipping his mask back on and exiting the room.

"Follow this way." Luxord says, and they all head to the main stage.

* * *

Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar sat together in the audience with Marluxia, Saïx, Naminè, Vexen and Lexaeus scattered sitting at different places, watching Larxene do her piece. Axel was off-stage in the wing, waiting for his cue to come on with Luxord.

"Oh, how my heart rises! Speak to me again, I beg. Teach me your ways, and I will be as strong a voice as you are!" Larxene recited her lines on-stage, really putting strong feeling into it.

"She's good." Xigbar whispered to Zexion.

"Shhhh." The boy hissed, watching intensely.

"Come to me, teach me. I will be waiting right here for you." Larxene drabbled on.

Off-stage, Axel flinched when he heard a creaking noise. It sounded like it was coming from above.

"Luxord? Could you hear that?" he asked the director nervously.

Luxord stopped to listen.

"No, I don't hear anything." He shook his head.

"No, really." Axel spoke, then he looked up. The chandelier hanging above Larxene was shaking and…wait, was that only a thin rope it was hanging from?

SNAP!

The chandelier plunged to the stage, just when Larxene looked up.

"LARXENE!"

Too late.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? That's the first chapter done, finally :). I know the lines Larxene says from 'The phantom of the opera' wasn't right; I just made them up as I've never seen the film :P. Who killed Larxene? What are the motives? These are what has to be found out in the following chapters. Please R+R, I would really appreciate it :). I don't mind criticism, by the way so if you didn't like it, tell me how I could improve next :). Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi :). Unfortunately, I got bored whilst revising so I am taking a break to type this up :P. Don't mind me. Anyway, enough garble from me; I'll continue with the story now :P. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts and the plot is based on that Kindaichi case files episode I was going on about which I also don't own and I just twisted it a bit so it's not 100% the same and made up the lines they say, blah blah blah. Must I say this every time?**

* * *

_Previously…_

_The chandelier hanging above Larxene was shaking and…wait, was that only a thin rope it was hanging from?_

_SNAP!_

_The chandelier plunged to the stage, just when Larxene looked up._

_"LARXENE!"_

_Too late._

* * *

The people sat in the audience bolted up in shock at the sight when the dust of the chandelier hit the performance area. Naminè even screamed when it happened, and Marluxia had to stop her from collapsing as well.

"Larxene!" Axel's voice could be heard.

Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, Saïx and Vexen ran onto the stage, Demyx dragging Zexion with him.

Larxene was laying there, the lighting decoration flat on top of her. Blood trailed out of her mouth and her eyes were wide open with a scared expression on her face, staring up lifelessly at the ceiling without seeing anything. Xigbar carefully went over to the body and examined it. His eyes widened and he gave Zexion a grim look.

"She's dead." He reported, standing up.

Everyone was quiet, gazing at the limp body, robbed of its life.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, the chandelier's not supposed to fall in this scene," Saïx says, then he bellowed to Lexaeus and Vexen. "Vexen! I thought you said everything was secure before we started practicing! Now Larxene is dead, how do you explain yourself?!"

Vexen had his eyes glued onto the body as well before he turned to Saïx.

"I swear, it was secure, Saïx! Me and Lexaeus had made sure that nothing like this was going to happen! I don't know why it fell! I swear!" Vexen protested, pure truth in his voice.

Whilst Saïx and Vexen were arguing, Luxord and Axel kneeling over Larxene, Naminè, Marluxia and Lexaeus were still staring at the scene and Xigbar and Demyx were discussing it with each other, Zexion had a look at the chandelier itself.  
What caused it to fall? Why did it if it was secured and…how was it possible when everyone was either in the audience and Axel was off-stage and Luxord was with him?

"Zexion? What are you doing?" Demyx asked when he spotted the slate haired teenager examining the wires of the chandelier.

"Shhhh. Just a minute, Demyx." Zexion replied without looking up.

Demyx nodded, then bounced to Xigbar.

"Xigbar! Zexion's getting something!" he shouted, causing nine pairs of eyes to focus on Zexion.

"…"

Zexion didn't speak for a while before he stood up again.

"Thought so." He commented, folding his arms into their usual position again; when he's thinking hard.

"Well, Zexion? What do you think?" Xigbar asked his friend.

"It is quite obvious to me that it's not Vexen or Lexaeus's fault," Zexion explained. "If everyone looks closely at the wires that held the chandelier up, it's clear that they had been cut. A small knife by the looks of it, judging by the flares. What I'm really wondering, is that who did it. Everyone was either in the audience, or in the wings. There aren't any others in this theatre, right, Luxord?"

"There shouldn't be. It's been closed off to everyone else since we booked this place for our performance." Luxord answered.

Zexion nodded.

"I see," he spoke. "Well then, I guess the case is on."

Everyone gave him a look again.

"You're going to investigate it? But I thought you were just here to see the final performance?" Vexen questioned, turning away from Saïx.

"Well, I originally was, but since this incident occurred and it's something to catches my interest, I'll do you lot the favour. I'd like to find out how this all came along as well." Zexion shrugged.

Xigbar and Demyx sighed, but they had to agree. So much for 'taking a break', but to be honest, this was something that is worth doing. Besides, Zexion always seemed to enjoy solving mysteries like this, so there was no stopping him.

"I actually agree with Vexen for once. Investigating this crime is for grown-ups, not amateur wanna-be detectives. Stay out of something you're not involved with." Marluxia put in whilst still supporting a stunned Naminè was he stood off stage with Lexaeus.

"Look, Zexion may seem like your average nineteen-year-old, but he's a top class investigator who's solved many other crimes with the police force, despite his looks. Just give him the time he needs and he'll figure it out, I'm sure of it." Xigbar stood up for Zexion, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Zexion looked at his friend.

"…Thanks, Xigbar."

"Don't mention it."

Marluxia sighed, "Fine, I suppose I can allow it. Show me what you can do." And Zexion gave him a nod.

"I won't let anyone down." He determined after Xigbar let go of him.

Just then, something floated down from the roof of the stage and Zexion caught it. It was a small note, written in a messy handwriting.

"'_Be warned: one more will die tonight, and nothing will stop it from happening_.'" Zexion read out loud, then he glanced at everyone, receiving their stares back.

Another moment of pure silence, which happened a lot that evening.

"Let's go back to the green room to continue this discussion." Luxord suggested and everyone agreed.

Just then they were about to leave the stage, Demyx stopped them.

"Wait a moment, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the left wing.

It looked like something…pure white and familiar.

Xigbar went over and picked it up. When he returned, his face was solemn again as he showed them the plain, white theatre mask.

Axel was suddenly apprehensive when he saw it, and Zexion spotted him.

"Axel? Isn't this your mask?" he inquired, seeing the main actor slowly pale.

"No… mine is right here, and I've only got this one," Axel truthfully replied, pulling out his mask. "Then does that mean…"

Axel suddenly bolted up and ran out of the room.

"Axel!" Luxord called, running after him.

Lexaeus, Vexen and Saïx followed.

"Shall we go after them?" Xigbar asked Zexion.

"Yes. It's worth seeing what that is about," The younger answered, then he turned to Naminè, Demyx and Marluxia. "Marluxia, Naminè, you two call someone in to sort out the body. Demyx, you stay with them and we will meet you in the Green room."

With that, Zexion and Xigbar left the room.

* * *

They soon found the remaining in the Green room; Saïx, Vexen and Lexaeus were stood in their corners again, and Luxord was sitting next to Axel who was calming down after running out. The two of them seemed to be talking quite intensely about something, and when Xigbar and Zexion seated themselves opposite, they listened in to the conversation.

"You think it's the real phantom who did it?" Luxord questioned Axel.

"Positive. He got Larxene first and she was the main actress. What if I'm next? Anyone who performs the role as the phantom…is his next target." Axel nodded, shaking slightly.

"You mean the Phantom who was apparently lurking in the tower outside?" Xigbar butted in with his question.

Fortunately, Luxord and Axel didn't seem to mind.

"Yes. There isn't any other explanation for it. It must have been him." Axel insisted.

He seemed quite stuck with his idea.

"Well?" Xigbar turned to Zexion again.

The boy looked like he was deep in thought.

"You know that's not how I do things. I don't come up with conclusions without evidence, but if Axel claims that he thinks it's the Phantom, then shouldn't we take some measures to ensure his safety?" He suggested finally.

"Yes, I would have to say I agree with that one," Luxord says. "There's an outside shelter literally next to this theatre. There are no windows, and absolutely no way of getting in except the main door. I should think Axel should be safe in there. If the Phantom fellow really is after Axel, then he wouldn't be able to find him, until we leave this theatre, and he could forget about Axel. Would that be an option?"

"Well, if no-one else has any better ideas, then we'll have to go for it," Zexion says. "Axel? Any objections?"

"No, not at all, if it means getting that guy _away_ from me." Axel was quick to agree.

"Right then," Xigbar stood up. "Lead the way, Luxord."

As soon as the four Nobodies had out of their seats, Demyx, Marluxia and Naminè came in. Naminè seemed to have finally overcome the shock and was acting closer to normal again.

"The people are carrying the body out at the stage now," Marluxia reports, then he spotted the four heading to the door. "Where are you lot going?"

"The outhouse. Axel would be safer there," Luxord explained. "The key please, Marluxia."

Marluxia reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass key.

"It's the only one. Don't lose it, otherwise Axel would be stuck in there and you'd need a locksmith to get him out," He warned, handing it to Luxord then patted Axel's back as walked past. "Good luck, my friend. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," Axel replied. "Catch you later, Marluxia."

* * *

Later that evening, the Nobodies and Naminè were sat in the Green room again, thinking about what was going to happen next.

"Are you sure Axel is safe in there? What is the Phantom manages another way in all together?" Naminè asked, sitting down with them. It was the first time she had spoken again since Larxene was killed a few hours earlier.

"Certain. There shouldn't be any other ways, like I've mentioned." Luxord repeated himself again, looking up from a game of poker against Marluxia.

"I see, but knowing the Phantom, he would somehow figure out a way." Naminè reasoned, and it was a logical one as well.

"If you're so concerned for him, then why don't you go and check on him yourself? Lexaeus and Vexen would go with you," Luxord simply said, then he gestured to the chest of drawers next to the door. "The key's in there."

Naminè huffed, but did as she was told, then screamed.

"!"

A small purple bag skidded across the floor, and there were two literally _huge_ spiders crawling all over it.

"I'll help you, Naminè!" Demyx leapt to action with a pair of tongs and tossed the bag into the fireplace, where it was slowly getting swallowed up by the flames.

"Demyx, you idiot!" Zexion yelled at him. "That's the key to where Axel is!"

"S***!" Demyx realised, starting to poke around the fire, but it was no use. They couldn't get it out now, it was too late.

Xigbar buried his face in his hands.

"Demyx, you are officially classed as a first class _moron_," He sighed. "_Now_ how are we going to get Axel out?"

"It's brass. It shouldn't be burnt up as easily so we could retrieve it once the fire has finished burning, but there's one thing I don't quite understand." Zexion says, knowing that it's not something to get too mad over; the key, but everyone knew what the un-understandable thing was.

What was _spiders_ doing in that particular drawer, and crawling over that particular bag?

**Well, after all that, that's the second chapter finished, people :D. So, how did I do? Good? Bad? Medium? Not as interesting? Let me know. Does anyone know who the murderer is yet, or can you even hazard a guess? We'll have to find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey :), My exams are over now so I can start updating again :D. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it was very nice of you and I'll try to do my best for the rest of this story :P. Unfortunately, the murderer won't be revealed in this chapter as I have no idea how much I would need to type up to complete this fanfiction, so please bear with me :P. Ok, enough from me, I've said a lot already. On with the story… but first:**

**Me: *Said in a sing-song voice* Xigbar…**

**Xigbar: What?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Xigbar: Why should I?**

**Me: You don't have to…unless you want me to pry your other eye out :) *Smiles sweetly***

**Xigbar: *Ack sign* Animerocks023456789 doesn't own kingdom hearts and the idea originally came from the mentioned Kindaichi case files episode. There, happy?**

**Me: Yes! Thank you! XD**

_Before…_

"_It's brass. It shouldn't be burnt up as easily so we could retrieve it once the fire has finished burning, but there's one thing I don't quite understand." Zexion says, knowing that it's not something to get too mad over; the key, but everyone knew what the un-understandable thing was._

_What was spiders doing in that particular drawer, and crawling over that particular bag?_

* * *

Later that night, Zexion laid on the sofa in one of the rooms at the theatre house, which happened to be obviously, one of the dressing rooms, awake. After all the commotion, Marluxia had to go and tell the audience that were originally going to watch that the show was cancelled and Luxord had suggested that they got some rest, but as the theatre was at the middle of nowhere and it was a half-an-hour drive to the town, they would just make do in the dressing rooms, one person in each room due to lack of space.  
Zexion was staring up at the ceiling as he reflexed about the events that day as the sound of rain pouring down and the thunder sounding outside. Larxene's death, the fallen chandelier, the mask, The phantom's apparent existence, Axel having to be hid in the outhouse…and the spiders around the bag the key was in. What's the link? Who thought that one up? And…why bother going through all of this?  
Zexion's thoughts were interrupted by something howling at the window, and even in the dark night, a silhouette was casted on the translucent curtains could be seen with every flash the lightning made. He got up and slowly drew them back. His aqua coloured eyes caught sight of a figure a few meters away, unclear, but visible and he recognised the clothes the figure wore. The black cape, suit, gloves, shirt, top hat, and more importantly, the pure white mask. It can't be Axel, there's no way out of the outhouse except the front and the key got thrown in the fire. Zexion looked away for a second and when he looked back, the figure was gone. What the…? Suddenly, after another flash of light, the figure returned…right in front of the window, the creepy white mask that completely covered the face pressed against the window, making Zexion nearly jump out of the skin, despite having no heart. Another flash, and this time, it completely vanished, not a trace was left behind. Zexion looked around the scenery, trying to spot the figure, but it was gone, as if he had disappeared into thin air. He backed away from the curtains, and returned to the sofa where he laid down again. What…the _hell_ was that, and it was too real to be a prank as well. He shook the thoughts away, and slowly drifted to sleep, the image of that white mask haunting him the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning, everyone met up early at the green room again, even Demyx who usually overslept until ten o'clock or even mid-day if Xigbar let him, watching Zexion as he poked the remaining ashes and burnt wood from the fire.

"Got it yet?" Demyx impatiently asked, starting to not like the silence the group of them seemed to have.

"Demyx, just let me concentrate!" Zexion hissed, rummaging the poker in the fireplace.

"Demyx, you were the idiot that threw it in there in the first place!" Xigbar replied to Demyx, evidently still annoyed for what he did.

"Let it go! Zexion's finding it, all right!" Demyx shouted back.

"Guys! Shut up!" Zexion yelled.

The entire room was soundless as Zexion concentrated on trying to find the key.  
It took him a while, but when he moved a piece of ember away, he caught sight of it, lying undamaged there.

"I've got it." He reported, pushing it back out and picking it up.

Yep, it looked the same as last time they saw it. At least parts of it didn't melt. Everyone else gave a sigh a relief.

"Phew! Now we can get Axel." Vexen smiled slightly, folding his arms.

"Right." Everyone nodded, except Zexion.

"Xigbar, can I speak to you for a moment?" the teenager says, pulling Xigbar towards the door.

"Uh…sure," Xigbar answered, then he turned to the rest of the group. "We'll be right back."

Luxord nodded.

"Ok. We'll meet you outside the outhouse. We won't go in without you." He spoke, then Xigbar and Zexion left the room.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Xigbar grimly says, shaking his head at the younger Nobody as if he was crazy.

"Why would I lie? I take my work very seriously, Xigbar, and if I was going to make something up, I wouldn't come up with that!" Zexion protested, an 'Ack' symbol floating above his head as Xigbar clearly doesn't seem to believe him.

"But you say you saw The phantom when you _clearly_ stated that you don't believe in him." Xigbar pointed out.

"Xigbar, I am not in the mood to get into an argument with you now," Zexion replied. "I know what I saw. What I'm wondering is that why he came up so close, and what he was up to…oh, fricking heck."

Xigbar understood what Zexion was getting at.

"You don't mean…great. We better meet them now, and hope we're not both correct." He face-palmed before heading to the door.

"You got it." Zexion nodded.

If The phantom actually did get Axel, then…how are they going to link it to The Phantom, and Zexion was beginning to wonder if that actually was just his imagination, or was it real?

* * *

Outside the outhouse, Marluxia unlocked the door, which slowly creaked open.

"Axel? Are you there?" Luxord called into the dark building.

No reply.

"Axel?"

Still nothing, and the group decided to enter; Luxord, Xigbar and Zexion in front, Vexen, Lexaeus and Saïx in the middle and Marluxia and Naminè at the back.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs into the room Axel was in, a terrible sight greeted them. The room was exactly how they left it…except in the middle, lay Axel, face down on the ground with no movement. Two small, sharp objects were sticking out of him: One from of his neck, and the other his back where the heart should be, hints of red liquid flowing out. Everyone stared at the body in shock, unable to think how to react. How…was that possible? They could have sworn no-one could have got in…then how…?

Zexion examined the unmoving body on the floor to make sure that there was no evidence on him as his eyes scanned up and down the corpse. Nothing. Why couldn't he see anything that could help? How could they have managed it in here?

"Zexion, look!" Marluxia says, pointing to the wall behind Axel.

On it, was printed that words: '_You got what you deserve. Feel my vengeance...and revenge'_ in red blood.

Zexion got up and stared at it. What is _that_ meant to mean?

"Well?" Xigbar asked.

"The murder of both leading roles…this is getting interesting," Zexion nodded, resuming his normal thinking position. "'Feel my vengeance and revenge', I would say that's a nice little message, don't you think?"

He sighed when he saw the group's blank looks.

"Right, Axel is killed, the murderer got in here somehow and we don't know how," Zexion explained, then he realised something. "Luxord? Are completely 100% sure that there isn't another way in?"

"I told you, I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Luxord repeated himself. "Umm…Zexion? What are you doing?"

Zexion had moved away from the message on the wall, and was beginning to knock on each of the sides whilst pressing his ear on it at the same time. Who could walk around without leaving footprints? It doesn't make sense.

"Well…there has to be another way in, unless the door was picked open, so I was wondering," Zexion answered, rapping his fist onto one of the walls before taking a few steps back. "It's hollow. Xigbar, a hand please."

A few minutes later, it was revealed that there was another entrance hidden behind there, and Luxord and Marluxia stared at it, dumbfounded.

"I…I never knew about that way…" they gaped, staring at the hole.

"It doesn't matter. What does, is that we find out where this leads so we at least that mystery out of the way," Zexion shrugged. "Does anyone have a torch with them?"

* * *

The Nobodies walked in an orderly manner as they followed the dark, twisted pathway, Zexion and Xigbar in front against as everyone else tailed behind.

"What exactly are you expecting to find at the end of this?" Marluxia asked Zexion as they tagged along, Naminè behind him.

"Pretty much anything, to be honest," the slate haired Nobody replied. "Again, if we find out how the murderer got in, that will be one thing out of the way."

"Ah." Marluxia nodded.

No-one else said anything until they saw the light of day again and they stopped, at a cliff ledge.

"What the…?" Everyone spoke quietly, staring at the calm sea below them.

"This…doesn't make any sense…" Xigbar commented, looking at the ocean, but it wasn't the water that interested him, for floating on top of that, was that white theatre mask.

"That's just it then. The murderer killed Larxene first, snuck in over-night to get Axel, then escaped and committed suicide by jumping in from here." Saïx concluded, folding his arms.

" No…something doesn't seem right; something that is not making sense," Zexion muttered to himself, eyeing the floating mask. "Why would the murderer do that? There's no point, unless they don't want to be caught but I doubt that's the case."

"Zexy's right there." Demyx says with a cheeky grin.

"Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"Don't. Call me. Zexy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Zexion_."

Zexion sighed, and diverted his attention back to the mask, then he remembered something. The spiders on the bag. What was their purpose, and it was literally impossible to get down to this ledge if the murderer didn't go through the path they are now so… that leaves them with only one explanation which explained the situation pretty well.

"I'm sorry to shock anyone, but I think I've got it." He spoke up.

"What is it, Zexion?" Xigbar questioned.

"The murderer…is definitely someone in this group."

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being a bit on the short side and if you lost interest halfway through, I'm running out of ideas at the moment and would need to watch the episode again because it doesn't exactly make sense what happens next after they find the mask in the sea in the original storyline :P. I also apologise for the lack of interesting words as I'm not exactly good at that but I'll try and do better next time, and if you want anything explaining if it doesn't make sense, PM me and I'll reply back :P. Thank you! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you to those of you who reviewed, it really made my day :). ****Ok, ****I have ****now ****watched the episode**** again****…**** but ****it doesn't make sense to me as it jumps straight to the conclusions so I'll have to make up the investigation**** part**** for this chapter :P. **

**Me: Today, Zexion would be doing my disclaimer for me.**

**Zexion: Animerocks023456789 does not own any of the characters or Kingdom hearts. All the rights belong to Square Enix.**

**Me:****…Ok, simple and straight to the point, I like it :). Thanks, Zexion! :D**

**Zexion: …**

**Me: …Moving on! :)**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I'm sorry to shock anyone, but I think I've got it." He spoke up._

"_What is it, Zexion?" Xigbar questioned._

"_The murderer…is definitely someone in this group."_

* * *

Everyone snapped around and turned to gape at Zexion, including Demyx and Xigbar.

"What makes you think that, Zexion?" Marluxia casually spoke, a little suspiously.

"It's only logical. It is pointless for the murderer to kill two people, and then commit suicide themselves. Plus, the spiders in the bag, and the fallen chandelier. I've decided to take a different approach until I… _we_, find the culprit," Zexion explained. "We should all head back inside, then I'll explain what we would do next."

The group nodded solemnly before finally turning away from the staring mask and back towards the tunnel they came from, Luxord leading the way back this time. Zexion stopped to stare at the mask for a few minutes before the others started to depart.

"Since last night I had thought there had really been a phantom, waiting and laughing at us to figure out his tricks," he spoke quietly to himself. "Not any more. We _will_ get to the bottom of this case, and I won't rest until I know who did it and why."

"Zexion!" Xigbar's shout rang back, and Zexion finally turned away and headed back with the group.

* * *

Back at the green room, everyone was once again quiet as they, in particularly Zexion, thought about the events that happened. Larxene, crushed by a chandelier on stage during rehearsal when it wasn't supposed to fall. Axel, found dead with two sharp objects in his body when everyone was convinced he was safe. Spiders crawling on the bag with the key to the outhouse in. The mask in the sea. The cliff edge. The silhouette and the Phantom the next before. What's the link?

"What about the story about that building outside Axel mentioned to us yesterday? Shouldn't we check that out?" Demyx suggested, only to be frowned upon by the rest of them.

"And, how is a story going to help us?" Saïx growled at the boy.

"Wait a moment," Zexion says. "Demyx actually has a good point there for once."

Everyone's attention snapped onto Zexion.

"Last night when Axel told us the story, we saw the candles slowly being blown out when they weren't supposed to be and no one was claimed to be in there," Zexion began. "We also know it wasn't the wind, because 1) there was glass in the widows and 2) there was no breeze strong enough to put out the light yesterday night, so I was thinking that it might be worth have a look around there."

"If anyone knows anything else, please speak up now." Xigbar put in as well.

The remaining of the group looked uncertainly at each other for a bit but no one offered anything.

"Ok then. We'll have to search the building then," Zexion carried on. "Now, to do this-"

"Actually, there might be somewhere else worth searching," Vexen interrupted, causing everyone to face him. "I remember when me and Lexaeus were setting up the equipment and props, we found a door which lead to somewhere quite interesting, but we didn't exactly have a proper look around."

Xigbar and Zexion listened in fascination.

"And...where is this, 'place' exactly, Vexen?" Marluxia asked, but he somehow had a dark ring in his voice.

"It leads to underneath the stage. I think that's also worth checking out." Lexaeus answered in Vexen's place (First time! He speaks?!).

"Good idea, Lexaeus," Zexion says. "Right then. We should split into groups. Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, Marluxia and I would have a look around the outside building, and Demyx, Naminè, Vexen and Lexaeus would look around under the stage. We'll meet back here in let's say...one hour."

Everyone agreed, and headed to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," Zexion pointed out before everyone despite up to either the building or under the stage. "Try not to get killed. It'll just make this case even harder."

The group bowed their heads, and then they all departed.

* * *

Zexion, Marluxia, Xigbar, Saïx and Luxord

The five of them searched around the dark building outside. It was pretty much deserted, and had dust, cobwebs and was gloomy altogether. It was obvious that hardly anyone would come in here. They had split themselves into two pairs and a trio to search each floor they were on, but sadly couldn't find anything of use until they reached the floor which the mentioned staircases were.

"So, let's just get this straight," Luxord said as him, Saïx and Marluxia searched the lower part of the staircase. "The supposed Phantom that day was here and put out the candles as he walked by, but there was no shadow. What other way could it be?"

"Well, you see," Zexion started to say as he and Xigbar were having a look around the upper section. "That's what we're looking for now. Like I always say, even the slightest little bit of evidence could help us."

No-one said anything for a while until about ten minutes later.

"Hey, guys. Come and have a look at this." Xigbar called from the top of the staircase, and Zexion, Marluxia, Saïx and Luxord ran up to join him.

Xigbar held up a burst balloon in one hand, and pointed to an up-sticking nail with the other.

"I found this on the ground, and a bit of the rubber on the nail," he reported. "I don't know what any of this means though, but there was this white powder on floor as well. I was going to touch it, but it felt too cold to touch safely."

"Oh, yeah. We saw some in a pile at the bottom of the steps, but we ignored it as we thought it wasn't worth our attention." Saïx spoke up.

Zexion took the piece of rubber off Xigbar and had a look at it. It was a light cream coloured piece, and he could also feel a very cold substance as well as he turned it round and round, but he had to do it quickly to avoid a burning sensation on his fingers.

"Hmmm…interesting," he commented, then he turned to Xigbar. "You said it's too cold to touch safely…what substances do you know of that has those properties?"

Xigbar thought for a few moments, before he shook his head. Zexion sighed.

"Very well then. It seems like we've got what we need here." He concluded, heading back down the stairs.

"Wait, so that's it?" Saïx protested, and Zexion stopped and turned his head over his shoulder to look at Saïx.

"For now anyway," he nodded. "If it's not enough for me to determine anything, then we'll just have to come back."

Saïx decided to accept the explanation and they all exited down the stairs, but when Marluxia tugged at the door to let them out, it was shut tight.

"I can't open it." He told the rest of them, pulling again on the handle.

"Here, let me try." Luxord offered, pushing Marluxia out the way, but he couldn't do it either. It was locked. Someone had locked them in.

"Luxord, didn't you bring the key with you?" Xigbar asked him.

"No, I didn't see the point, but it was in my office. Well...my office in the theatre, but that's not important right now. What is, is that I locked it up before I come here with you guys and the key to it is here, so no-one should have got in." Luxord replied.

Just out of the corner of his eye, Zexion glimpsed something out of the window and when he turned to have a look, he just saw a figure and its cape disappear round the corner and his face turned dark.

"It seems as though someone doesn't want use to leave," he observed and faced the group. "And this is the only door in like the outhouse, right?"

"Yeah." The other four chorused.

"Then let's try and find an alternate route out."

* * *

Demyx, Naminè, Vexen and Lexaeus

Meanwhile at the same time whilst the other group was busy, Demyx, Naminè, Vexen and Lexaeus had made their way to under the stage, or rather, under the floorboards above them in the performance area. It was a vast space with only light coming in from the cracks and holes between the floorboards and almost empty with the exception of a few unfilled crates and boxes lying around.

"What actually are you planning to find here, Vexen?" Naminè questioned the elder props man as they had a look around.

"Like what Zexion says, pretty much anything," Vexen responded from his area. "Now, I know there are five wires for the chandelier and we have the four supporting ones above stage. The main one, should be somewhere underneath here. Well, what's left of it, at least."

"You mean this?" Demyx called to him, holding up a thick, silver cord from being at the very edge of the room, but it was shortened.

"Yes, yes. That's it," Vexen nodded, going over with Naminè and Lexaeus following him. "Let's see…"

Like the rope Zexion observed the day before, it was flayed with parts sticking up everywhere.

"I also found this. I think this is what was used to cut the cord." Naminè reported, holding out a little pen knife in her hand.

Vexen snatched it off her.

"We better go and show the rest of them."

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

"Sorry we're late, we had to climb down from the pipe outside." Xigbar casually apologised as Zexion, himself, Luxord and Saïx strolled back into the Green room.

"What happened?" Lexaeus asked.

"Someone locked us into the building outside, and Luxord suggested climbing out the window on the second floor and sliding down it as another way to get out," Zexion shrugged. "So, did any of you lot get anything?"

Vexen presented the pen knife and remainder of the cord to the other group.

"We found these lying around. I think that's a start," He says, handing them to Zexion. "What about you?"

"I see…" Zexion trailed off for a moment, deep in thought. "Xigbar, do you mind explaining for me?"

Xigbar nodded, and pulled out the thing they found.

"Well, at the top of the staircase, we found this on the floor and a bit attached to a nail that was sticking out, the sharp side up," he stated, showing "Also, there was some powder, but we couldn't make out what it was, or even touch it because it was too cold to hold for too long."

Both groups took a few minutes to take the evidence in. A burst part of a balloon, the remaining cord from the chandelier and a pen knife. They would have to look into it further in order for it to become clearer.

"I suppose I don't mind giving a hand. I have some equipment I could use, but it might take time." Vexen offered, holding his hand out for the evidence back.

"Yes, of course, Vexen," Zexion agreed, passing the items back. "Well…for the rest of us, we'll just have to wait and see the results."

No one said anything again for the rest of the time spent in the room.

* * *

After staying in the same rooms as they were the night before, most of them were reflexing on the events again the next morning, especially the group who had been in the building outside. Questions overfilled them, such as: What _was _that powder they found? What were the motives for both Axel and Larxene's murders? Who locked them into that building, and most importantly, why? Also, with Zexion, it was, Why did he see that glimpse of a cape disappear round the corner when he was so convinced the Phantom didn't really have anything to do with the case anymore?

They had been lying peacefully on their beds, or to be more specific, the sofas until they were interrupted by a loud scream. No, _two _loud screams.

"OH. MY. GOD!" and a high pitched girly one. "!"

Xigbar, Zexion, Saïx, Lexaeus, Demyx and Marluxia thundered out of their rooms and towards where the screams came from.

"Did you hear that?" Demyx stupidly asked when he bumped into Xigbar and Zexion on the way.

"Of course we did, idiot. Everyone did," Xigbar rolled his eye at Demyx's remark. "But, why?"

They all stopped…outside the bathroom, where Luxord and Naminè were stood outside, gazing in horror at the door.

"Luxord! Naminè! What's going on?" Marluxia demanded.

That was, until all of them noticed a flow of red liquid seep out from underneath the gap of the bathroom door.

Blood?!

* * *

**Ok! :) I haven't really got much to say at the end of this chapter, so I'll try and keep this short and simple. Well…it's sort of obvious that another murder had taken place, that's for sure, and will Zexion and the group **_**ever**_** find the link and why the murderer did it? We'll have to find out in later chapters :). Please R+R and I'll be back with the next update shortly :D! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo, peeps :D!( something one of my friends always says). Unfortunately, this chapter might be a bit drably as I have writer's block at the moment(which is usually rare for me) and I apologise for any grammatical, OOCs or parts that might make you think WTH that might occur :/. Hope it's not too bad and that you'll find it acceptable though! :).**

**Axel: Animerocks023456789 A.K.A Seiren doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and never will. End of story.**

**Me: Thanks…Whoa, what the heck?! Axel!? You're supposed to be dead!**

**Axel: And?**

**Me: o.O Anyways…!**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Luxord! Naminè! What's going on?" Marluxia demanded._

_That was, until all of them noticed a flow of red liquid seep out from underneath the gap of the bathroom door._

_Blood?!_

* * *

There was no doubt that it was blood, and Saïx slowly put a hand with gentle force on the door, which moved slightly when he touched it. Unlocked. He put a bit more force onto it and the door creaked open. Right in front of their eyes was another body, lying in the centre of the room in the puddle of blood. One that had familiar straight, platinum blonde hair and wearing the white coat, his arms and legs sprawled out in un-natural positions and his eyes pointing upwards.

"Vexen?!" Luxord, Saïx, Demyx and Xigbar exclaimed.

Zexion approached the body as he always did and carefully crouched down beside it. Why is it that everyone here who died, death is always caused by being pierced by some sort of sharp object, excluding Larxene?

"I would say, judging by his eyes, he had probably suffered some damage to the head before being stabbed. Maybe by some sort of blunt object but heavy." He says to himself.

"I don't understand…why is Vexen dead too?" Marluxia questioned, interrupting Zexion's thoughts. "The note left behind only said that two people were due to die, then why is there a third?"

Zexion shook his head.

"I don't know, unless Vexen did something to upset the Phantom, or whoever's behind this, but I highly doubt it," he commented. "This is getting troublesome."

Everyone else couldn't help but agree with him.

"Or… if Vexen had the evidence to finding out what happened and didn't want us to put the bigger picture together." Naminè suggested.

"Very logical, Naminè. That might be the reason after all." Xigbar commented.

"But why though? Nothing's fitting in with each other." Marluxia protested.

"That's what you'll always find with investigations, Marluxia. Just accept it, and they will soon," Zexion snapped, standing up again. "It's like a puzzle. All the pieces fit together. You just have to find those pieces, and then it'll be simple."

"Easy for you to say." Marluxia muttered, but Zexion ignored him.

"Maybe it was because Vexen was analyzing the evidence and the 'Phantom' didn't want to be found. That's a possibility, like what Naminè said." Lexaeus suggested, and that wasn't such a bad assumption.

Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"So…what we've got so far…" Xigbar summarized. "We've got Larxene, who was killed by the falling chandelier, Axel who was found yesterday with two sharp objects buried in him and Vexen now, according to Zexion, probably hit round the head with a blunt/heavy object then being stabbed…I'm sure we all want to find the link."

"Yeah," Luxord nodded. "Hey, Zexion? Any plans?"

The teenager just stood there for a bit.

"I…actually don't know, at the moment. I'm going to need some time." Zexion confessed, still thinking.

"Pft. And yet you call yourself a detective." Marluxia scoffed.

"And didn't I say that these things can't be rushed otherwise we might end up accusing the wrong person and the results wouldn't be fully understood for us to make further approaches in this mystery? Unless _you_ want to be the next body we examine." Zexion made a come-back.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Marluxia sarcastically sneered. "Like we're actually getting anywhere at the moment."

Zexion looked like he was about to say something back but Xigbar stopped them.

"Dude! Cut it out! We have a more important issue going on here!" he yelled to remind the, causing silence from everyone.

"Xigbar's right. If you two are going to squabble, save it." Saïx glared at Marluxia and Zexion.

Zexion sighed, but agreed and Marluxia did too. There was no point in arguing now.

"Right then. Anyone got any _decent_ suggestions?" Luxord asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"You know what? I'm just going back to my room. Someone get the body sorted out." Marluxia spoke, storming out the room.

What's with him?

After that, no one stayed in the room for too long and decided to leave too.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Hey. Zexion."

The knocking on the door to the room he was staying in got louder, but Zexion ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to answer.

"Zexion!" the voice got raised again and the knocking turned to banging.

"What?" Zexion gave up and called.

"Can I come in? There's something I want to discuss with you." The voice came again, slightly softer this time.

Zexion sighed, 'Fine, just make it quick."

"You're not bothered about Marluxia, are you?" The door opened, and Xigbar came in swiftly, a concerned look on his face (sorry for the OOC for Xigbar here), a small paper bag in his hands. "Funny. _You're_ the one who usually tells us to forget about comments like that and the calm one."

"What do you want, Xigbar?" Zexion ignored Xigbar's statement partially. "And no, it's not Marluxia I'm bothered about. Never was, never will be."

"It's the case, isn't it?" Xigbar sat down on the bed, as Zexion was sat on the chair in front of the desk (actually a dressing table as this is a dressing room). It wasn't the first time he'd seen Zexion like this. In fact, it was very rare the teenager would get this worked up because of it, but who can blame him when there're three murder victims? "It's okay; you'll get to the bottom of it soon. Anyway, the thing I wanted to discuss. Do you remember when we went into the outside building yesterday?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"When we were looking around the stairs, we found that substance that was too cold to touch? I was having another look through it, and I think I've got something."

"Pray tell."

"I was wandering in the room Vexen was staying in for a little bit," Xigbar started to explain. "Quite a lot of equipment in there for a props man if you ask me, but that's not my point right now. My point is, he was having a look at that substance we found, and after I examined it for a bit, I've managed to figure something out. Look, I'll show you."

Xigbar reached for the paper bag he had and drew out the contents of it: Three candles, a small lighter, three candle holders, a pair of rubber gloves and a small transparent bag containing the white powder they found earlier. He put the three candle holders on the floor in a row, the candles in them and carefully lit each one. After that, he moved onto the floor a few centimetres away and slipped the gloves on.

"Now, before you say anything, it's not flour: the particles will just be worst when it comes in contact with the flames, or anything like that, otherwise I won't be wearing these." Xigbar continued, gingerly taking a small handful of the powdered matter and making sure none of it dropped anywhere.

"…Xigbar? What are you doing?" Zexion questioned as he watched his friend's demonstration.

"Now, just watch this." Xigbar whispered his reply, and then he gently blew the powder in his hands towards the direction of the candles.

It scattered that way for a little while slowly, when before both male's eyes, it put out each candle at its own pace moving in canon, as if someone really was walking down with a part of clothing putting it out. Zexion gazed in wonder at it.

"So, what you're saying is that…?" he began, and Xigbar nodded.

"This isn't your ordinary powder. For it to put out small flames like this, something need to rob the oxygen, but there is no shortage of oxygen supply here, so it couldn't be the room atmosphere, so that means…" Xigbar started off, circling his hand for Zexion to finish off the sentence.

He knows that Zexion would catch on within short time. He always does.

"…Carbon dioxide," Zexion muttered, then his visible eye widened in realisation. "That might be a solid form of the gas consisting of the two oxygen and one carbon atom, which is non-flammable and slightly acid for it to work. The one substance I know of that is like that is…dry ice."

Xigbar gave a half grin. He knew Zexion would get it. Now they're back on track in a way.

"So…that sort of gathers that there actually wasn't a person in that building that night," Zexion spoke, thinking out loud. "That burst balloon we found must have contained dry ice and when the wind blown it, it hit the nail that was sticking up and burst, then the wind carried the dry ice across the candles and down the stairs, therefore making it that a person was walking down our assumption. Then…what about when we were locked into the building? I thought I saw someone running away outside?"

Xigbar smiled again, and pulled out the last thing that was in his bag.

"I think we now both know that it wouldn't _be_ the Phantom, with so many of these lying about. Someone must be leaving them around on purpose so we _think_ it is the Phantom, but now it's a joke too far." He held up the object, and even Zexion smirked to see it.

The white theatre mask they have seen too many times and had been over-used. "I think we better report this to the rest of them. They would be interested to hear about it." Zexion says, standing up.

Xigbar nodded and collected the items before following Zexion out the room.

* * *

_At the stage area…_

Luxord, Marluxia, Naminè, Lexaeus, Demyx and Saïx just stared after Zexion and Xigbar demonstrated the dry ice once more and told them their explanation. The rest of them thought that it had begun to make sense now, but they still need to find out why it was done. Motives always seem to interest everyone.

"So…if that's what happened to make us think there was a person there, then that means it had all been…" Luxord nodded.

"Nothing but a mere illusion," Zexion finished with a nod. "You see-"

"Well, you've got that mystery solved, and I congratulate you for it, but what about the others, such as the three murders, the spiders on the bag and the motives?" Marluxia challenged again. Somehow, he had been acting strangely lately and for some reason has a look of…snide on his face but when he was looked at again, that look was gone.

"If you would just let me finish," Zexion ignored Marluxia's statement. "We will now continue this investigation. We might be getting somewhere finally. So the plan is, at the moment, Lexaeus. Would you mind showing us to the under stage, please? I would like to have a look around there."

"Of course." Lexaeus bowed his head, and lead the way.

* * *

_Under stage…_

"Ah…I see." Zexion said to himself again as he looked around at the gaps in the floorboard.

"What is it, Zexion?" Saïx asked.

"I was just wondering…if a rope or main cord was to be put up one of those holes in the floorboards above us, how easy would it be for someone to lean down and cut it without being noticed." Zexion said his point.

"Huh? What makes you think that, Zexion?" Luxord came over, interested in what he had to say.

"It's simple. Namine found the penknife under here. If it wasn't from here, then it would be on stage, and since the main wires are here, I sort of figured it out," Zexion shrugged. "Now, I just need to know who was sitting in which place, then I suppose I have it."

"That easy?" Demyx commented from the corner he was looking at.

"I suppose. That leaves only two things for us to figure out left," Zexion gave one of his half smiles. "Guys, I think we are very close to conclusions."

* * *

**Sorry if my science on dry ice is wrong, please feel free to correct me and let me know by PM if you must; science isn't my strong subject :p. I focused more on them finding out about the dry ice because I had to get that in somewhere and if I dragged it along longer, my writer's block would have got worse so I had to put that in here. Sorry about rushing the ending, I wanted to continue it in the next chapter as I think they will soon be arriving at conclusions within the next two chapters, so please stay in tune :P. Thanks for being patient with me and reading this story though :). Thank you!**

**P.S. Do any of you think you could guess who the murderer is now? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey :). I haven't got much to say at the beginning of this chapter this time, so I might as well get on with it :P. Oh, almost forgot. Sorry, but the investigation part might be very brief and I would be jumping to the conclusion after that because I really, **_**really**_** did not understand the episode at that point until the results, so…sorry about that :S :/.**

**Me: I'm going my own disclaimer today as the rest of them are busy :S :P. Once again, I do not own Kingdom hearts or the characters. I think you already get the picture for the rest :P.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_It's simple. Naminè found the penknife under here. If it wasn't from here, then it would be on stage, and since the main wires are here, I sort of figured it out," Zexion shrugged. "Now, I just need to know who was sitting in which place, then I suppose I have it."_

"_That easy?" Demyx commented from the corner he was looking at._

"_I suppose. That leaves only two things for us to figure out left," Zexion gave one of his half smiles. "Guys, I think we are very close to conclusions."_

* * *

The group was once again claimed by silence, as it seemed to be happening a lot with them.

"We've already gathered that the 'walking down stairs and putting out candles' theory was just dry ice, the chandelier falling was cut by the rope through one of the gaps in the floorboards, which we would need to clarify the exact place at a later time and that when we were locked into the outside building, it was anyone _but_ the so-called 'Phantom'," Zexion continued. "Now, it's just why things were done, and why, in a way, I think those spiders on the bag with the key in it was so significant."

Everyone nodded, except Marluxia who didn't say a word.

"Well, let's not waste any more time then," Saïx says. "What are the plans?"

"First thing's first, find out about that bag the key was in and what the spiders were doing there. Then, we would move onto the chandelier and try and figure out who was sitting where when Larxene was killed," Xigbar carried on. "It shouldn't be too long for us to figure it out."

They all nodded again. Well, they didn't exactly know what to do themselves, so they were just letting Zexion and Xigbar be in charge.

"Ok, this is how I thought this should be carried out…" Zexion says, then he explained his idea. "Xigbar would be looking into the situation with the arachnids and I would be having a look at the stage area when we get back up. I would prefer to do this by myself, but I wouldn't mind two or three volunteers to help, and I'm sure Xigbar would appreciate a few as well."

And so, after a short discussion about who's going where and with whom, the small group split themselves up: Naminè, Luxord and Saïx with Zexion and Marluxia, Lexaeus and Demyx with Xigbar.

"Well…same as last time then. We will meet back at the stage area in about an hour to an hour and a half, is that right, Zexion?" Xigbar confirmed.

"Yes, that's right," Zexion nodded. "We'll see you lot later then."

With that, they dispersed again: Xigbar's group to the Green room, and Zexion's group to the stage area above them, but not before scanning under the stage where they were one last time.

* * *

Zexion's group

"So…Naminè. Demyx told me that you found the penknife that cut the wire…do you remember where you found it?" Zexion asked Naminè as they looked around the area once more in case they missed anything.

Naminè stopped on her track for a bit, before fidgeting nervously.

"Um…well…." She says timidly, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "….."

"Hmmm?" Zexion pressed on, but not in an impatient manner.

"…Right over there. Underneath that gap." she quietly replied avoiding eye contact and pointed to the area to the left of them.

Zexion nodded and went over to the spot Naminè pointed, taking her awkward body language as being timid, as she seemed to be when they first met her a couple of days ago. He looked up, then resumed his thinking position again.

"Right…" He says, once again to himself.

"If you're wondering how the wire was put up when the floorboards above us are so high up, they would have used those crates or the ladder leaning on the wall right there," Saïx nodded at the wall to the side of him where a few empty crates and tall ladder lay. "It's only logical."

"….Very perspective, Saïx," Zexion commented, wondering why he didn't spot it himself. "…Thanks. Let's head back above, but first, do you think you could place something so we know that is the space we're looking for?"

"Sure. Luxord, you take Naminè back up first. Zexion, help me get the ladder." Saïx said.

_Above stage_- still Zexion's group

They went over to the space where Saïx had left a small piece of paper on the floor so they know it was the same one they were looking at underneath those floorboards. Out forty-five rows consisting of twenty seats in each row altogether in the audience, they found the place to be on the tenth row on the fifth seat from the right, on the left hand side. It was just an ordinary seat, but next to where the right foot would be if sat down, was a small loop just next to the hole.

"So, this is it?" Luxord said, making sure he understands where they are at the moment.

"Yes, one last thing. A finger full hand wouldn't fit through there to tie the wire around the loop if the perpetrator is standing on crates or the ladder below, then how did they-" Zexion began to question, then it hit him and he smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh, yes. Of _course_ that's it! Stupid, _stupid!_"

"What is it?" Naminè asked curiously as she watched the teenage investigator.

"I think I have it," he says with a smile. "Let's wait for Xigbar's group to come back, then I'll explain. Meanwhile, does anyone have a piece of paper and a pen on them?"

* * *

_Later when the two groups joined again…_

"…and after having a look into it, I sort of got it," Xigbar explained to Zexion. "We came to the conclusion, that the spiders had been a distraction. Because Demyx is as dim-witted as he is, it was perceived that he would throw it in the fire. We would have never figured it out if someone had cleaned out the fireplace, for we found a pile of black that didn't belong to the remaining of the burnt wood. The bag was made of silk, so it should have burnt pretty quickly, but when you retrieved the key, next to where it was lying, we found a small piece of fabric still next to it when it should have been incinerated, so that means that it may have been switched or something."

Zexion nodded as he listened. Actually, what Xigbar was telling him was beginning to make sense, and pieces _were_ beginning to fit together.

"So, what about you guys? Did you get anything?" Demyx piped up, facing Zexion.

"Yes, we have," Zexion said, holding up the piece of paper that was in his hand. "I had been drawing a floor plan of this room and marking down were everyone was on the day of that incident. Axel and Luxord were in the right wing, right here."

Zexion pointed to the stick people on the picture stood in the wings.

"Larxene died centre stage, here," he then traced his finger over to where the stage was drawn with another stick person, this time laying there on the centre with a circle on top of it to symbol the chandelier. "I was sat fifth row, sixth seat from the left on the left hand side and Saïx was sat on the front row on the right hand side. I would like the remaining people to mark down on here where they were all sitting. The only person we wouldn't have would be Vexen, because he's dead."

The remaining people looked at each other for a few moments, but then did as they were told anyway. When they were done, Zexion took the sheet back and studied it.

"Ah…I see," He smiles slightly, then he turned his back on them. "Follow me."

He led them to that seat on the left side, fifteenth row they were looking at earlier and sat down on it.

"There's a loop next to the gap in the floorboards right where my right foot is," he said simply. "As we had already concluded and know there's the under stage below us, the murderer had put the wire up here and tied it around this metal loop, but as to state the obvious, anyone could tell that a hand couldn't fit through even if they were standing on crates or a ladder, so I know that whilst one person were under holding the wire up, there must had been another to tie it round."

"..." Was all that came out of everyone's mouth.

"So much time, weaving their plan. This murderer's crafty to think _this_ up, but unfortunately, this time, is unable to escape detection," Zexion continued. "Xigbar, the mask please." which Xigbar obediently handed to him.

"This mask...I would have thought the Phantom truly existed. I've even seen him on two occasions since I had been here, but this trick is getting old now, with the over use of this prop. If that never happened, then we wouldn't have come to the conclusions, but thanks to that mess up, we did." The slate haired teenager carried on speaking.

"So...you know who was behind all this?" Luxord gaped at Zexion, who nodded and stared down at the mask in his hands.

"Yes. I didn't and wouldn't have without all your help, however, in which I thank you for. Where I am now and studying the floor plan I drew, you just have to be sitting right here for it to take place," he softly spoke. "I have it figured out now. The murderer..."

He suddenly jerked up and dashed the mask at the small group, a hard look in his eyes as he did, pinning onto the one he was facing.

"-is YOU!"

* * *

**All I have to say here is sorry for the shortness of this chapter and what may be lack of detail :/ :s. Well, this chapter concluded, and the murderer will be revealed in the next chapter definitely :). I know I only just posted up the fifth chapter two days ago, but I just wanted to get this up as well because since wrote it already and typed it up, it would bug me that I didn't post it up, which is why it's here so early :) :p. Thanks for reading though! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo :). Well, this is the final chapter everyone, and all will be revealed here :P. Again, to those of you who reviewed, thank you, and I hope you guys enjoy! :D.**

**Me: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Organisation XIII would still be alive :).**

**PS. As a note, I pushed Naminè's age up to 16-17 otherwise it's not exactly going to work. Again, you can PM me if you didn't understand something: P. Also might be slight OOCs for some of them :S :P.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Yes. I didn't and wouldn't have without all your help, however, in which I thank you for. Where I am now and studying the floor plan I drew, you just have to be sitting right here for it to take place," he softly spoke. "I have it figured out now. The murderer..."_

_He suddenly jerked up and dashed the mask at the small group, a hard look in his eyes as he did, pinning onto the one he was facing._

_"-is YOU!"_

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened, gaping as Zexion dashed the mask at one of them, and when it fell into the hands of the person who caught it.

"What? But…it was _you_?! Of all people?" Luxord gasped at the catcher, unable to believe it.

The perpetrator held onto the mask, a terrified look on their face. Zexion nodded.

"This is the one who committed the murders around here. Axel, Larxene, and Vexen were killed by the works of this person," he grimly spoke, staring into their eyes. "The trick with the dry ice, getting us to think there really was a phantom there, and what you did with the key and bag was very clever and well thought out, I'd say, but every murderer is bound to make a mistake somewhere. Would you care to explain why you did this crime…Naminè?"

Naminè didn't say anything, just stare at the mask , her hands trembling slightly.

"I…I thought…this would be the right way," Naminè looked away. "I didn't want to kill them, but they had to die."

"And just why did they have to die?" Xigbar questioned.

Naminè just stared at the object in her hands, unable to reply.

"I'll tell you why," A hand was placed on her shoulder and she flinched, for it belonged to no other…than Marluxia. "Revenge is best served cold, don't you think?"

"Revenge? What could she possibly want revenge fo-" Luxord started to say, then it hit him. "Marluxia, you were involved too?!"

Everyone stared at Marluxia, who didn't even seem surprised.

"Well, someone had to give the kid a hand. She can't deal with it all by herself." Marluxia shrugged.

"But why?" Demyx pressed on.

There was a moment of silence.

"…What Axel was saying before. It was true," Naminè whispered quietly, though they could still hear her. "It was a year ago when we were working on this same show; The phantom of the opera. I was the main part…and my partner, Roxas, was playing the role of the Phantom. Everything was going alright…until it happened."

Everyone was quiet as they listened to Naminè's story. She took her time and it was undeniable that she was the murderer, but both sides much be listened to.

"We were rehearsing as the performance was going to be the week after. Suddenly, the fire alarm was sounding and flames started to engulf the place. Everyone ran for it, but I couldn't," Naminè carried on, still not meeting eye contact with anyone. "Within minutes, I was surrounded by fire, blocked by burning timber that had fallen from the ceiling. Roxas came to get me. Even when he could have left, he still came back for me. We managed it out, but…he had fell face first into the flames before we had reached the exit. Luckily…we found out that he was fine, but his face was terribly burnt. It was horrible, I can't even describe it."

Another pause took place as Naminè took some time to stop and get over it before she continued.

"I felt guilty. If it hadn't been for me, then he would have been alright still and back here performing with us," she sadly said. "After recovering, he came back, but he wore that theatre mask at all times since then. He did the performance, and it was a great show, but afterwards, he left. He just said that he can't carry on as an actor anymore because of his face, as it is very important in the performing arts. Doing 'The phantom of the opera' was alright for him as it could be covered by the mask, but any others would be impossible and he resigned. I tried to dissuade him, make him stay, but my efforts were in vain. He went afterwards, and I didn't see him again."

A few small tears ran down her face, but she wiped them away.

"Then…why kill Larxene and Axel, and how did Marluxia come into all of this?" Zexion asked a few minutes later, after everyone had absorbed the story.

"Out of all of us, me, Axel, Larxene, Luxord, Marluxia and Vexen had been there at the time. Saïx and Lexaeus didn't join until later last year, a few months after. Marluxia was still the set designer then, and I got along with him quite well," Naminè explained. "Me and Roxas before had always practiced our lines and parts, or just hung out under the stage, where you had been searching. No-one except us and Marluxia went there; it was our personal area. Well…the gaps between the floorboards were quite an advantage, and if they weren't there, I would have never found out."

"Found out what?" Saïx curiously interrogated.

Naminè bowed her head again.

"You see…" she started to say. "When Roxas left, I got moved down from the lead to a different part, and Axel and Larxene took the main roles instead. It was a couple of weeks after the incident when I was walking around the under-stage with Marluxia…"

* * *

*Flashback*

_It had been seven weeks since Roxas had left, and as Naminè hung around the area under the stage, she began to remember all that time they had spent together with their time at the theatre. How they laughed, helped each other practice their parts, talked, and just…chilled and hung out, just the two of them. Now…it just went down the drain and washed away. He was no longer there, so all that didn't exist anymore and never will again. It wasn't the same without his cheerful face and attitude and Naminè was still missing him._

"_Are you alright?" Marluxia asked as he peered into her face. _

_He knew that was a bit of a daft question as she was obviously wasn't, but he had to give it a try anyway. He had decided to join her so she wasn't alone and had been talking and trying to get her back to the Naminè he had known since he had become the set designer for the small group they were part of, even though he knew he wasn't an actor._

"_Yeah. I'm fine, thanks, Marluxia." she replied with a wry smile._

_That wasn't true, but Marluxia didn't press on for her to expand on that. He didn't want to make the matter worse._

_There was brief quiet between them as Naminè scanned the place once again slowly, as if taking everything in again._

"_Hey, Marluxia?" Naminè questioned, turning the rose pink haired Nobody._

"_Yes, Naminè?" Marluxia replied._

"_Do you think Roxas would ever come back? I know he said he's given up on his acting, but…" Naminè said, but then she trailed off._

_Marluxia gave a small sigh before gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder._

"_I should think so. You'll see him again one of these days. He couldn't have abandoned you for too long. You're too close for that." He answered softly._

"_You sure?" Naminè says._

"…_Yeah." he nodded._

_Before long, footsteps could be heard above them and Marluxia and Naminè immediately quietened whatever they were doing, including breathing so they won't be heard._

"_Someone's there." Marluxia whispered, stating the obvious._

_Nothing was heard for a few seconds before the sound of voices rang into their ears._

"_Are you sure that was absolutely necessary?" someone was saying in a worried tone, and it sounded a lot…like Axel. What was he doing on the stage?_

"_Of course. If we wanted the parts, that's what we had to do. There was no other way." Another voice answered back, and this time it was female. Larxene._

"_But…there had to be. That was going way too extreme, Larxene. They could have died." Axel's voice spoke again._

"_You were the one who said you wanted Roxas' part, Axel. They weren't going to give it up so easily, so what we had to do was make it so they couldn't perform and it would be given to us. Are you telling me you're regretting it now, Axel?" Larxene's voice hissed ferociously and in a way it was…almost sinister._

"_No, it's just that…did we really need to crush them so…badly? True, I agreed to do this, but I never thought the results were going to be this bad!" Axel could be heard protesting._

"_Well…it wasn't my fault that Roxas' face got singed so severely, and it wasn't yours either! It was his own clumsiness that got him that way, and it's an advantage for us, Axel!" Larxene yelled back. "Roxas and Naminè weren't right for the parts. I mean, we're doing a much better job than them two idiots, aren't we?"_

"_If you say so…" Axel sighed. "But still…I think it's wrong."_

_A heavy sigh escaped from Larxene's mouth._

"_Fine, if you're going to be such a softie, but believe me, that won't get you anywhere." She scoffed, then there were some more tapping footsteps as she left._

_Before long, Axel's footsteps were heard as he exited as well._

_When he was sure Larxene and Axel were gone, Marluxia let out a sigh of relief before staring up at the floorboards where the two leads were standing a second ago._

"_Well, I've just about heard everything." He commented, his hands on his hips._

"_Those b******s," Naminè said quietly, her fists shaking in anger. "B******S!" _

_She snapped, and curses rang out of her. Again, and again before she crouched into a ball and began crying. Marluxia looked at her, before sitting down next to her and patting her shoulder gently._

"_There, there." He said, trying to stop her crying._

"_Why would they do that?" her muffled voice sighed. "Why?"_

_Marluxia didn't know what to say to comfort her. He wasn't particularly great at that._

"_I hate them," Naminè bitterly said. "I hate them, I hate them." _

_Marluxia sighed again, then faced her._

"_Do you want to get back at them?" he asked, giving her a calm stare._

_Naminè wiped her face and looked up at him._

"_But…how? I can't do anything…" she sighed._

"_Believe me, you can," Marluxia reassured her. "I'll help you."_

"_You will?" Naminè hopefully spoke, and Marluxia nodded._

"_Yes," he said, standing up. "I'll make sure they get a punishment they won't forget."_

*End of flashback*

* * *

"So…what you're saying is that the fire incident was set up by both Axel and Larxene just because of their jealousy towards you and your acting partner, whom you had been quite close with, and that is why you agreed to kill them?" Xigbar summarised after that story.

Naminè nodded.

"Yes, but we couldn't do anything until now when Marluxia told me about the wires of the chandelier being under the stage and that this was our chance to get back at them," she spoke. "Neither of us could reach the floorboards, obviously, but as Marluxia was the tallest, he used the ladder to pass me the main wire and I tied it to the hook. During that rehearsal when Larxene was on, I cut the wire with the penknife. The chandelier fell and crushed Larxene, as planned, but I couldn't believe it. I actually killed someone. It's…not a nice feeling."

"Why did you kill them then?" Saïx bellowed at her, and she shuddered.

"Saïx!" Luxord snapped.

"Like I said, I had to do it, otherwise it would haunt me forever the rest of the time I'll be here that I didn't do something about it." Naminè shook again.

"You killed Larxene, as you've just admitted," Zexion spoke. "Then what about Axel?"

"Axel, now that was another story," Marluxia took over explaining. "Because you had locked Axel into the outhouse, we had to do it another way. To get the key, that's when Naminè comes in. When she opened that drawer with the key in that bag in it, she switched the real key with a fake one before she let the spiders out in it so when she threw it into the fire, it will melt quickly with the bag."

Marluxia stopped for a few seconds to take a breath.

"When all of you were resting, Naminè gave the key to me, and I dealt with Axel myself. Afterwards, I climbed up to the chimney and dropped the key back down." He finished, and Zexion stopped.

"Wait, so you mean that face at the window, and the one that locked us into that building…" he gaped at Marluxia.

"Yes," Marluxia admitted. "That was me. We couldn't make it too easily tracked back to us, so we decided to leave behind the theatre masks, though I do agree, it was too over-used."

"But then…the Phantom theory…" Demyx says.

"That was also us," Naminè carried on again. "Marluxia set up the balloon with the dry ice on it, and as the story of the Phantom had been going on for a while since that incident, we used it to our advantage."

"So that's how you did it…" Zexion nodded, content that he now understands. "Last question. Vexen."

"Oh, him," Marluxia nodded. "He wasn't originally on our list which consisted of only Larxene and Axel, but he found out way too much. We had to get rid of him."

"I see…" Zexion says, then he turned to Naminè. "Tell me, Naminè. What would Roxas think if he found out you've been doing this?"

Naminè stopped, her face turning slightly apprehensive but once again didn't say anything.

"He wouldn't be happy to see you doing this, would he?" he answered for her.

Naminè shook her head.

"No…he wouldn't, but I thought…" she muttered. "That he would have wanted something to be done about it. I couldn't forgive Larxene and Axel. I really couldn't."

"Then, there wasn't a more rational way of thinking?" Xigbar put in, his voice becoming quite agitated, unlike Zexion who had reminded calm. "But instead, you let revenge overtake your head, and you let Marluxia encourage you. Now, you've been involved in the murder of three people, but I highly doubt your _boyfriend_ will be impressed that his partner had turned into a _murderer_ in his absence!"

Naminè still remained quiet, before she lose control of herself and started crying, knowing how true that was.

"I've just called the police," Luxord reported, his phone in his hand. "They'll be here shortly."

Zexion nodded.

"I'll appreciate it if the two of you stay where you are until they get here," he spoke darkly. "If not, there will be consequences."

The two accomplices still didn't say anything as they sat on the ground but they still obeyed. They knew when it was game over.

* * *

It didn't take long for the police to get there, and after explaining everything to the officers, Marluxia and Naminè were led away.

"Thank you for coming, you three," Luxord shook hands with Xigbar, Demyx and Zexion. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have found out about the phantom mystery."

"No, it's fine. We were glad to be of assistance," Xigbar smiled, and then he looked at the theatre house once more. "Sorry about what happened to the show."

"No, no, it's ok. I'm sure we can sort something out soon. We'll manage," Luxord said. "When we manage to get another production sorted, we'll be sure to contact you."

"We'll like that," Zexion smiled slightly before turning to go. "Well then, shall we get going?"

After saying their final goodbyes, they were off.

"Well, I guess you enjoyed solving that then, Zexion?" Demyx commented as they walked away.

"Yes, it was interesting," Zexion replied. "But still. Who would have guessed that Naminè _and_ Marluxia were the murderers?"

Xigbar and Demyx shook their heads with a, "We wouldn't have."

"So…what are we going to do now, Zexion?" Xigbar questioned.

"I was just thinking of going back home and spending some time in the library again," Zexion shrugged. "You two can do what you like."

"But, Zexion, what about that break you were meant to have? That's why we came in the first place." Demyx pointed out.

Zexion stopped and smiled.

"It'll have to wait."

The End

* * *

**Well…it's finally finished people :). Thank you for reading this fanfic, btw :). If you want to read the manga of the original (as I can't find an anime link, sorry), I have included it on my profile :). Thanks again for reading this and hope you had enjoyed it! :) **

**PS. I have written a sequel to this called Crimson Red which I have posted the prologue up so far :p. Hope it's alright! :p**


End file.
